


[Podfic] (Beyond) The Science of Horizons by thetreesgrowodd

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sherlock, Asexuality, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Boundaries, Codependent John, Depression, Experimental, M/M, Metaphysics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic. In the downtime after a disastrous case, Sherlock is depressed and John is ailing. That's when Sherlock discovers an amazing new ability that manifests when he strokes John's skin.</p><p>Whether or not it's all in his head is insignificant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] (Beyond) The Science of Horizons by thetreesgrowodd

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Beyond) The Science of Horizons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653425) by [thetreesgrowodd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetreesgrowodd/pseuds/thetreesgrowodd). 



To quote the author's note from the top of the story: _Warning for flashbacks to a violent case involving mentions of murder and suicide (of minor, non-canon characters). Possible trigger warning for realistic depictions of depression._

This is the first time an author has requested me to record their story.* I was delighted to do it, it's a great story! I loved the Sherlock POV and all the altered state stuff.

*I hope it isn't the last!

**length** : 1:12:49

[Jinjurly Audiofic Archive link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/beyond-science-of-horizons)

**Mediafire links:**

  * [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/?obzhn68j4dq3jr2) (42MB)
  * [m4b](https://www.mediafire.com/?cajhb4c3xi99fhu) (35MB)



 


End file.
